Amour Tacite
by Minatooo
Summary: Kau mungkin berpikir bahwa kau sudah berhasil membunuh masa lalu. tapi ketahuilah, dikenyataan. masa lalu tidak pernah benar-benar mati.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Mashasi Kishimoto**

**Warning: typos, barely OOC, alur campuran, etc  
**

**Couple Words From Author:**

**Yeyeyeye! akhirnya author kembali dengan fic baru. gatau kenapa author langsung ngebut buat fic yang baru hehe (sebenernya sih karena gabut ditengah liburan gitu HAHA!) oh iya, fic ini genre nya baru hehe, author sebenernya kurang yakin buat keluar dari comfort zone (semua fic author drama romance huhu) jadi harap dimaklumi ya kalo fic ini agak abal hehe .-. author juga mau memperingatkan, karena genre nya crime, pasti konfliknya lebih rumit dari drama romance, author harap para readers gabingung yaa soalnya ini kali pertama author bikin fic kaya gini HUA:( kenapa author tbtb pengen keluar dari comfort zone? karena author nemu film action crime yang bagus banget dan author jadi mendapat ilham untuk bikin fic yg genre nya crime juga hehe (tenang aja jalan cerita fic ini murni dari otak author, gaada sangkut pautnya sm film yg author tonton HAHAHA:() author seneng banget akhirnya bisa mempertemukan Neji dan Tenten di fic ini, udh lama banget rasanya ga menyatukan mereka HUHU:( okeey, terakhir author mau ngucapin banyak terimakasih ke semua readers yang udh baca dan menyempatkan waktu buat memberi reviews ke fic author yg sebelumnya hehe, semoga fic ini lebih memuaskan dibanding yang dulu-dulu :3 okey segini aja bacotan author. langsung aja ya chap 1~**

Chapter 1(Prologue)

"Cepat katakan dimana barang itu!"

"Barang apa?! A-Aku tidak mengerti maksud kalian!"

"Jangan coba-coba menipu kami, sial!" Laki-laki yang sebagian besar kepalanya tertutup masker kain berwarna coklat itu menodongkan hand gun Walther p99 tepat kekening laki-laki berambut cokelat berantakan yang wajahnya dipenuhi cat berwarna ungu serta darah yang keluar dari luka disekitar rahang dan mata.

"Tenang dulu, kita tidak boleh ceroboh." Ujar di laki-laki yang berdiri tepat disebelah si pemegang pistol, sementara laki-laki yang satunya hanya bisa berdiri menatap laki-laki malang yang tengah mempertaruhkan hidup dan matinya.

"Orang ini tidak berguna! Ia tidak akan menunjukan kita dimana uang-uang itu!" Seru sipemegang pistol setengah memekik.

"Dan menurutmu apa bedanya jika kau menembaknya tepat dikepala?" Tanyanya lagi dengan tenang. Sulit bagi si laki-laki yang terikat itu untuk melihat wajah ketiga laki-laki yang mengintrogasinya saat ini, wajah mereka bertiga tertutup oleh masker coklat usang.

"Kau mau mempermudah perdebatan diantara dua temanku ini, kawan? Mereka lebih cepat marah ketika harus berdebat." Tanya si laki-laki yang sedari tadi diam.

"Baiklah… baik.." Katanya menyerah. Laki-laki itu menelan ludah beserta segumpal darah didalamnya, lalu dengan terengah-engah menambahkan.

"Tapi.. setelah kuberitahu.. k-kalian harus me-melepaskan aku.." Si laki-laki yang berdiri ditengah menoleh menatap laki-laki malang yang terikat itu. Dari tempatnya terikat, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas mata lavender itu menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh nanar dan dingin.

"Lebih baik kau cepat mengatakannya sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Ujar laki-laki itu datar. Si laki-laki yang terikat menghembuskan nafas lega lalu berkata. "S-Semuanya a-ada disana.. d-diatas didalam mobil suv tua te-tempat kalian menyeret d-dan akhirnya memukuliku seperti ini."

"Well terimakasih banyak, Kankuro. Baiklah Kiba, kau bisa menembaknya sekarang." Sipemegang pistol yang ternyata bernama Kiba menyeringai dibalik masker yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya lalu membidik kepala Kankuro yang menatapi laki-laki bermata lavender dengan tatapan panic.

"A-apa?! Tunggu! Kalian sudah berjanji akan melepaskanku setelah aku memberitahu uang-uang itu!" si mata pucat tidak peduli, memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan gumpalan daging yang setengah terkoyak yang duduk terikat diatas kursi besi penuh karat itu.

"Hei! Kau! T-Tunggu! Apa maksudnya semua ini?!" Si laki-laki ketiga menghentikan langkahnya dan tersenyum dibalik maskernya, membuat matanya menyipit, bahkan hampir terpejam.

"Maafkan aku Kankuro, pola pikir kami memang sering berubah-ubah." Setelah berkata seperti itu, ia melangkah mengikuti si laki-laki bermata lavender.

"Lebih baik kau segera menyelesaikannya, Kiba." Ujar si laki-laki bermata lavender itu sebelum akhirnya menghilang menaiki tangga.

"Kau dengar apa katanya, Kankuro? Aku harus bergegas sebelum mereka mengambil jatahku." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Kiba menarik pelatuk hand gun itu, dan peluru cartrigade 9x19mm Parabellum melesat melewati tengkorak Kankuro. Meninggalkan lubang menganga tepat dikeningnya.

**Yap bagaimana prologue nya? kependekan? ahaha iya emang prologue nya emang aku pendekin supaya para readers penasaran hehe -_- disini udh keliatan ya siapa aja chara nya. ada Kiba, Kankuro dan Neji. loh satu lagi siapa Thor? nanti di chap 2 akan ketauan siapa org ketiga itu hehehe. dannn, dimanakah si panda? dan Lee? sabar-sabar mereka akan hadir di chap 2 jadii tunggu chap selanjutnya yaa. keep reading n kindly leave some reviews. thx xoxo3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Mashasi Kishimoto**

**Warning: typos, barely OOC, alur campuran, etc**

**NejiTen**

**Couple words from author:**

**yayay, meski yang review baru satu orang, author tetep apdet chap 2 dan chap ini author bikin panjang karena author gatau kapan bisa meng apdet lagi huhuhu, semoga kalian suka sm fic ini yaa. oke langsung ajadeh chappy 2~**

Chapter 2

_"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"_

_"Demi Tuhan, Kiba kita sudah merancanakan semua ini!" Geramnya frustasi._

_"Bagaimana jika salah satu diantara kita tertangkap?"_

_"Ya! Si sosis pucat ini benar.. Bagaimana kalau salah satu diantara kita tertangkap oleh polisi-polisi sial itu?"_

_"Maka Kakashi akan melepaskan kalian! Apa perlu kuingatkan pada kalian bahwa kita sudah bersumpah? Dihadapan Kakashi? Demi Tuhan lakukan saja Kiba!"_

_"Kuharap kau benar soal yang satu itu.."_

_Dengan beribu keraguan dihatinya, Kiba melemparkan pematik api kearah suv coklat tua yang terparkir beberapa meter dihadapan mereka. Beberapa detik kemudian, kobaran api meletus keluar dari mobil itu. Disusul oleh suara ledakan keras._

Tubuh Neji tersentak hebat. Laki-laki itu melonjak bangun dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat, rambut coklat panjangnya yang selalu terikat rapih kini mencuat entah kemana. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

Neji menghela nafas panjang ketika mengingat mimpi buruknya itu. Gambaran akan masa lalu yang selalu menghantuinya akhir-akhir ini. Meski begitu, Neji orang yang berpikir secara realistis.

'Aku dan Kakashi sudah merencanakan semuanya, dan kami melakukannya sesuai rencana, tidak ada yang meleset sedikitpun. Meskipun awalnya tidak berhasil secara maksimal, tapi sekarang semuanya sudah kembali normal.' Batinnya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Neji?" Tubuh Neji tersentak kaget, laki-laki itu segera menolehkan kepalanya kesumber suara. Tubuhnya melemas ketika kedua mata indahnya menangkap sosok seorang gadis berambut auburn yang dibiarkan tergerai tengah terbaring, menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir dan setengah mengantuk. Tanpa Neji sadari, seulas senyum kecil merekah dibibirnya.

"Neji? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya sekali lagi. Neji mendengus lalu tersenyum geli. "Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh." Seperti bisa mengendus kebohongan Neji, gadis itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menopang tubuhnya dengan siku, berusaha untuk menegakan tubuhnya diatas tumpukan bantal-bantal besar yang empuk.

"Kau yakin? Aku melihatmu panic saat bangun tadi." Neji menggeleng. "Aku sangat yakin bahwa aku baik-baik saja, Tenten." gadis berambut auburn panjang dan bermata hazel nut yang ternyata bernama Tenten itu mendengus kesal. "Kau tidak perlu berbohong padaku, Neji." Neji tersenyum pasrah, ia tahu bahwa ia tidak akan bisa membohongi kekasihnya itu, bersama selama hampir empat tahun membuat mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain dengan sangat baik. Neji mengangkat kedua bahunya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyibak sejumput rambut yang menutupi mata kanan Tenten.

"Hanya mimpi buruk. Tidak penting, mimpi tidak akan membunuhmu atau semacamnya." Jawab Neji santai, atau setidaknya berusaha terdengar santai.

"Mimpi itu lagi?" Tanya Tenten sambil menatap Neji dengan tatapan khawatir. Neji terdiam sesaat, ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Tenten, karena itu ia pun mengangguk dan menarik kembali tangannya. Tenten menghela nafas panjang.

"Sudahlah Neji. Sudah tujuh tahun-" Neji memotong kata-kata Tenten dengan desahan berat, lalu meraih tangan mungil gadis itu.

"Entahlah.. aku yakin bukan suatu kebetulan aku bermimpi seperti ini. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau," Neji terdiam sejenak, memejamkan kedua matanya, merasa bodoh karena bersikap tidak logis dan tidak rasional seperti ini.

"Ah sudahlah. Itu hanya mimpi, tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan." Gumam Neji sambil membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Tenten dalam-dalam. Tentunya Neji tahu akan hal itu, bukan mimpi itu yang membuatnya khawatir, tapi gadis dihadapannya inilah yang membuatnya demikian. Ia tidak ingin masa lalunya membuat Tenten terluka. Dan seperti mengetahui isi pikiran Neji, Tenten mendengus lalu mengulum seulas senyum seraya beringsut kebelakang Neji. Dengan lembut gadis itu menyisir rambut coklat pucat Neji dengan jemarinya seraya bergumam.

"Kau tidak perlu meng khawatirkan aku, Neji. Aku tidak apa-apa, aku akan baik-baik saja. lagipula, bedebah-bedebah Suna itu tidak cukup kuat untuk melukaiku." Gurau Tenten yang masih merapihkan rambut Neji. Neji terkekeh lembut, lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini, Tuan Hyuuga?" Neji menghela nafas panjang lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Seperti dugaanku sebelumnya."

"Hiashi memintamu untuk merencanakan strategi industri perminyakan?" Neji mengangguk kecil. "Yeah, hari ini ia ingin mendengar apa rencanaku dalam rapat klan, dan sesudahnya aku pasti disuruhnya untuk mengetik apa yang kuucapkan dan mengantarkan laporan itu kemeja nya pagi-pagi sekali." Gerutu Neji lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, Tenten terkekeh lalu memutar tubuhnya kebelakang, kearah meja kecil disamping tempat tidur berukuran king sized milik Neji, untuk mengambil beberapa jepitan hitam kecil yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menahan cepol rambutnya.

"Aku yakin kau pasti sudah mengantisipasi situasi ini bukan? kau ingat kalau nanti malam adalah malam yang penting, dan tidak mungkin kau menghabiskannya hanya dengan-" kata-kata Tenten terpotong ketika ujung jemari gadis itu menyentuh sebuah kotak kecil berlapiskan kain sutra.

"Hei, apa ini?" Gumam Tenten sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat kotak apa itu. Tubuh Neji tersentak kaget, dengan satu gerakan cepat, laki-laki itu berbalik dan menarik tubuh Tenten. membuat gadis itu terhuyung kebelakang dan jatuh menimpa Neji.

"Kami-sama! Neji apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Tenten memekik kaget. Neji berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal lalu tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. "Kau lupa memberi kecupan selamat pagi." Tenten menatap Neji dengan tatapan tak percaya lalu tertawa renyah. Gadis itu menunduk untuk mencium singkat bibir Neji lalu kembali menarik kepalanya. Neji hanya bisa tersenyum kecil seraya memperhatikan Tenten yang tersenyum geli kearahnya dan bergumam.

"Kau ini benar-benar bodoh, tuan jenius."

xXx

"Hey pelamun!" Tubuh mungil Tenten tersentak kecil ketika sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Gadis itu tersenyum seadanya kepada seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang kini duduk disebelahnya.

"Jadi… kau benar-benar tidak ingin merubah pikiranmu, Tenten?" Tenten menoleh menatap gadis itu, mata hijau nya menatap Tenten dengan tatapan kecewa dan sedih. Tenten menyentuh tangan gadis itu, berharap dengan itu bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Aku lulus dalam seleksi beasiswa Oxford, Sakura. Maksudku, kau tahu bahwa aku sangat ingin kuliah disana bukan? Aku hanya… aku hanya ingin melanjutkan mimpiku."

"Dan membuat sahabatmu ini menangis semalaman karena menceritakan semua ini secara tiba-tiba? Kau benar-benar jahat, Tenten." rengek Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tenten tersenyum geli lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk Sakura.

"Maafkan aku.. tapi mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama kepadaku.. mereka sangat mendadak. Dan aku juga sangat terkejut dan.. dan kau pasti tahu."

"Ya.. Neji merayakannya dirumahnya, memasakkanmu sup asparagus putih dan membelikan sampanye seharga sepuluh ribu yen." Tenten terkekeh ketika mengingat kejadian itu. Begitu pihak penyeleksi universitas Oxford menelponnya sekitar jam delapan malam dua hari yang lalu, dan mengabarkan bahwa ia telah lulus segala tes, mulai dari tes tertulis, tes IQ, tes kepribadian, kesehatan dan sesi wawancara. Tenten begitu senang hingga hampir pingsan, lalu memutuskan untuk memberitahu Neji tentang berita bahagia itu. Diotaknya, Neji lah yang pertama kali muncul untuk diberitahukan, lalu muncul lah Sakura dan Tsunade, pemilik café tempatnya dan Sakura bekerja.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Neji datang dengan sweeter oranye dan jeans biru belel, menarik Tenten menuju mobil Porche Cayman hitamnya dan membawa Tenten kerumahnya yang terletak di kawasan mansion klan terbesar di Konoha, Hyuuga. Dirumahnya yang tidak terlalu besar, tapi berisikan barang-barang mewah itu, mereka menyantap dua porsi sup asparagus putih dan menikmati sebotol sampanye mahal kualitas nomor satu.

"Aku sangat senang sekali malam itu." Kata Tenten seraya menarik dirinya menjauhi Sakura. "Tapi aku juga merasa sedih karena harus meninggalkan kalian semua di Jepang."

"Kami-sama Tenten… aku hanya bercanda. Dengar, aku sangat senang ketika mendengar tentang beasiswa itu. Sungguh. Aku sangat senang dan aku tidak ingin kau tertahan hanya karena aku ataupun Neji."

"Dan Tsunade. Dia menangis ketika tadi pagi aku mengundangnya kerumahku."

"Oh ya.. aku hampir lupa dengan pesta perpisahanmu." Tenten memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Kumohon, Sakura. Itu bukanlah pesta, hanya acara makan-makan sederhana antara sahabat lama."

"Dan acara bermabuk-mabuk ria tentu saja." Gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum menggoda. Tenten terkekeh lalu menyenggol siku sahabatnya.

"Lagipula hanya beberapa orang yang datang. Sisi melankolisku sedang bangkit dan aku berpikir aku hanya harus mengundang orang-orang terdekatku saja." Ujar Tenten sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Sakurah terkekeh singkat.

"Apa kau akan mengundang Lee?" Tenten menatap Sakura dengan tatapan terkejut lalu berdeham sekali.

"Sakura… aku dan Lee-"

"Jangan katakan kau tidak mengundang laki-laki malang itu?" Tenten mendesah lirih lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya. Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Dengar, hanya karena Lee menyukaimu dan kau menolaknya, membuat kalian menjadi seperti ini? Kami-sama Tenten, kalian bersahabat entah sejak dari kapan bukan?"

"Sejak sepengingatanku. Sejak lama sekali. Ya."

"Dan kau tidak mengundangnya hanya karena masalah sepele itu?"

"Dia menarik diri dariku, Sakura. Maksudku, kita sudah berjanji tidak akan ada yang berubah setelah malam itu. Aku dan Lee sudah berjanji. Tapi dia menarik diri dariku. dia mendorongku keluar." Sakura menghela nafas lalu menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Tenten.

"Kau tahu, dia selalu menghubungiku setiap malam sejak malam itu, menanyakan keadaanmu. Dia bahkan tidak keberatan ketika mengetahui hubunganmu dengan Neji. Tapi aku tidak bercerita cukup banyak, aku tidak memberitahukannya soal beasiswa itu, menurutku tidak adil jika aku memberitahukannya." Tenten menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan tidak yakin, lalu dengan ragu meraih ponsel Sakura.

"Sebaiknya aku membantu Anko dengan sandwich tuna itu." Gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum, lalu beranjak pergi.

Tenten mendesah lirih dan menempelkan ponsel Sakura ke keningnya. Ia tidak yakin harus menelpon Lee. Ia dan Lee sudah bersama sejak lama sekali, mereka tinggal di satu panti, mereka selalu bermain bersama, mereka sama-sama tersisa di panti itu sementara teman-teman mereka yang lain sudah menemukan keluarga yang mau mengasuh mereka. Mereka selalu bersama-sama, sampai akhirnya mereka cukup dewasa untuk bisa tinggal sendiri di Negara bagian besar seperti Konohagakure.

Bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk tinggal sebatang kara. Tenten sempat berpikir bahwa tidak ada gunanya ia hidup, teman-teman semasa sekolah menengahnya pun sering mengejek-ejek Ia dan Lee. Tetapi Lee selalu mendukung Tenten, memberikan keyakinan pada Tenten bahwa teman-teman sekolah mereka itu salah, dan tidak bisa apa-apa selain mengolok-olok mereka.

'Mereka hanyalah sekumpulan gumpalan daging tak berotak yang bisa bicara.'

Tenten selalu tertawa ketika Lee menyerukan lelucon itu. Lee pula yang mengenalkan Tenten dengan Tsunade yang saat itu masih baru merintis café nya, dan sekarang sudah sukses. Tubuh Tenten tersentak kecil ketika ponsel Sakura bergetar dikeningnya. Tenten segera menarik ponsel itu mendekati wajahnya, sebuah pesan singkat dari Lee.

'Hi Sakura, well mungkin kau mengharapkan Sasuke yang mengirim pesan saat ini, aku benar-benar minta maaf soal itu. Oke, seperti biasa mungkin kau akan membalas pesanku ini dengan beribu tanda seru sambil berkata bahwa kau bukan ibunya dan tidak menyisipkan penyadap pada saku mantelnya supaya bisa memberitahuku apa saja yang sedang ia lakukan. Tapi setidaknya kau bertemu enam jam sehari dengannya, dan kuyakin kau bisa melihatnya sedang melakukan sesuatu apapun itu sekarang. Jadi, akan kulontarkan pertanyaan mengganggu ku ini, apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Bagaimana kabarnya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Pertanyaan tambahan. Well sejujurnya aku sendiri berpikir aku sudah gila, bagaimana pendapatmu jika aku mengajak Tenten bertemu sore nanti? Atau kalau dia terlalu sibuk dengan tuan menawan Neji, aku hanya menelponnya atau mungkin jika dia sedang flu dan tidak bisa bicara, aku akan mengiriminya pesan singkat? Bagaimana menurutmu? Aku sangat butuh saran dari orang berpengalaman sepertimu.'

Tenten terkekeh ketika membaca isi pesan 'singkat' Lee, gadis itu membayangkan Lee menyampaikan pesan singkatnya itu dengan suara. Tenten tertawa renyah lalu menatapi rentetan kata-kata itu dengan tatapan bimbang. Setelah menimbang-nimbang beberapa saat, Tenten tersenyum lalu menekan tombol call.

xXx

_'Aku sedang bertemu dengan Lee sekarang, kau pasti tidak percaya akhirnya kami kembali saling bicara. Aku sangat senang, kuharap kau masih sibuk dengan rapatmu sehingga tidak perlu menunggu, karena kau tahu Lee pasti akan membutuhkan waktu sangat banyak di café untuk menghabiskan semua sandwich yang ia pesan. Telpon aku ketika kau sudah selesai. Xoxo.'_

Neji tersenyum kecil. Ia cukup senang akhirnya Tenten dan Lee kembali saling bicara, setelah hampir dua tahun kedua sahabat lama itu berpisah. Neji sempat merasa sabagai dalang dibalik 'menjauhnya' Lee dari Tenten, tapi Lee sendiri yang mengatakan pada Neji bahwa laki-laki berambut panjang itu bukan penyebab utamanya, melainkan factor pendukung menjauhnya Lee dari Tenten.

Neji tidak peduli, ia sudah bersama Lee sejak dari sekolah menengah pertama, ia sudah hafal betul ciri khas melebih-lebihkan milik laki-laki berambut mangkok dan beralis tebal itu.

"Jadi Neji.. kukira kau mungkin punya petunjuk untuk masalah penjualan produksi minyak bumi Konohagakure yang sudah dipercayakan kepada klan kita?" Suara berat Hiashi membuat tubuh Neji tersentak kecil, laki-laki itu langsung memasukan ponselnya ke saku jas Giordano hitamnya, menegakan tubuh dan berdeham sekali.

"Baiklah Hiashi-sama. yang kulihat disini adalah, kita bisa memanfaatkan krisis sumber daya alam yang sedang dialami oleh Amegakure dan Sunagakure untuk menaikan harga penjualan minyak bumi."

"Tapi apakah hal itu bisa berdampak buruk. Misalnya Konohagakure juga mengalami krisis minyak bumi? Tujuan kita adalah menjajah pasar perminyakan Jepang, Neji."

"Yang kumaksudkan disini, Hiashi-sama. Adalah, jika kita menaikan harga minyak bumi sekitar 40%, dan hanya membatasi penjualan menjadi sekitar satu perempat dari produksi minyak pertahun, kita bisa mendapat keuntungan seperti menjual setengah bahkan sepertiga hasil produksi minyak bumi pertahun, dan masih jumlah yang cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Negara kita sendiri." Hiashi terdiam sejenak, menatap keponakannya itu dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Neji terlihat percaya diri dengan apa yang ia kemukakan pada ketua klannya itu. Sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu, klan Hyuuga menjadi klan terkuat sebagai pemegang saham terbesar di perusahaan minyak bumi Konohagakure, itu semua berkat ide brilian Neji dan uang melimpah yang dimiliki oleh klannya.

Hiashi tersenyum samar lalu mengetukan pena berlapis emasnya ke meja kaca panjang itu.

"Baiklah Neji, kuharap kau bisa mengetik semua ungkapanmu dengan rapih di atas lembar kertas bersih. Dan sertakan perhitungan rincinya. Mulai dari berapa yang harus kita naikan, berapa yang harus kita keluarkan dan yang terpenting berapa yang akan kita dapatkan."

"Sebenarnya Hiashi-sama, aku sudah menaruhnya dimeja anda sebelum rapat ini dimulai." Neji sudah menyiapkan segalanya, karena ia tidak ingin memikirkan apapun selain Tenten semalaman ini. Ponsel Neji bergetar kecil dibalik sakunya, dengan hati-hati ia mengeluarkan ponsel itu dari sakunya.

_"Aku tidak bermaksud mengacaukan meeting pentingmu, tuan super sibuk. Tapi, hadiah untuk gadis kesayanganmu sudah selesai dan kau bisa mengambilnya sekarang di studioku, dan sepertinya teman lama kita akan datang juga ke studio ku, siapa yang menyangka kalau akan ada reuni tak terduga sekarang?"_

Neji tersenyum kecil, well ia tidak mengira bahwa akan ada reuni tak terencana yang akan terjadi

xXx

Neji membetulkan jas nya, dan sedikit melonggarkan dasi merah yang melilit lehernya. Dibalik pintu kaca tempatnya berdiri, ia bisa melihat dua laki-laki seumuran dengannya tengah berbincang didalam, sesekali terlihat terkekeh beberapa kali. Neji menghela nafas panjang lalu dengan satu sentakan membuka pintu kaca itu, membuat bel kecil yang digantung diatas pintu kaca itu berdenting, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat kedua laki-laki yang tadi tengah asik mengobrol, menolehkan kepalanya menatap Neji. Neji tersenyum kecil, salah satu dari dua laki-laki itu, yang berambut coklat pendek, berdiri dan menghampiri Neji.

"Neji, kawan lamaku. Apa kabar sobat?" Tanyanya sambil menyeringai lebar, menunjukan dua taring samarnya. Neji terkekeh lalu menjawab.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kiba. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa sudah mulai terbiasa dengan udara bebas?"

"Paru-paruku terasa semakin sehat setelah terbebas dari udara penjara."

"Oh ayolah Kiba, sembilan puluh hari tidak cukup untuk membuat paru-parumu alergi atau semacamnya." Kata laki-laki satunya yang berdiri dan menghampiri mereka.

"Lihat ini. Siapa yang menyangka akan ada reuni kecil disini." Gumam laki-laki yang baru bergabung sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat kedua matanya menyipit.

"Pasti seseorang yang sangat merindukan perkumpulan semacam ini." Jawab Neji. Ketiga laki-laki itu terkekeh.

"Bagaimana dengan pertolongan yang kuminta darimu, Sai?" Laki-laki yang baru bergabung dan ternyata bernama Sai itu tersenyum puas lalu dengan bangga merentangkan tangannya kearah sebuah kanvas dengan goresan cat berwarna diatasnya.

"Semoga Tenten menyukai seni Mozaik." Ucapnya. Neji melangkah mendekati kanvas itu, menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Lukisan itu menganut aliran seni Mozaik berwarna, disana terlukis wajah Tenten yang sedang tersenyum dengan rambut yang dicepol satu rendah. Mata gadis itu terlihat hidup, dan membawa ketenangan. Senyumannya tulus. Sai benar-benar ahli dalam hal ini, dan itulah yang membuat Neji percaya untuk memintainya sebuah 'pertolongan'.

Ia sudah sangat mengenal Sai, mereka berteman sejak lama sekali. Ia Kiba dan Sai, adalah remaja yang paling berkharisma semasa sekolah menengah. Mereka sudah bersama-sama sejak sekolah, mereka bertiga memiliki nasib yang nyaris sama, dan mereka bertiga sudah melakukan banyak hal bersama, sudah banyak sekali yang mereka lalui. Termasuk kasus itu.

"Kau memang ahli dalam hal ini Sai. Aku yakin Tenten akan menyukainya." Gumam Neji sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah lama sekali kau tidak membawanya berkumpul dengan kami. Bagaimana kabarnya, Neji?" Tanya Kiba sambil meraih sebotoh scotch dan menegaknya.

"Dia baik-baik saja, dan kelewat bahagia akhir-akhir ini."

"Ya. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama." Gumam Sai menimpali, laki-laki itu menyodorkan sebotol scotch pada Neji, tapi Neji menggeleng menolak.

"Bukannya aku tidak senang ia pergi. Aku tentunya senang jika akhirnya Tenten bisa meraih cita-cita yang selalu ia idamkan tapi…"

"Kau masih memikirkan kasus itu?" Tanya Sai. Neji menghela nafas panjang lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kau tahu. Dia akan terpisah kira-kira lebih dari seribu kilometer dariku. Aku hanya tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi padanya, karena apa yang sudah kulakukan dimasa lalu." Kiba mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan lalu menepuk bahu Neji.

"Hei, tujuh tahun lalu kau yang menenangkan kami. Kenapa kau yang jadi ketakutan sekarang ini?"

"Karena ini Tenten. aku akan menyalahkan diriku selamanya jika ia harus mengalami hal buruk karena aku."

"Aku mengerti betul perasaanmu Neji, tapi-"

"Ya aku tahu. Aku hanya terlalu paranoid. Itu sudah lama sekali, dan tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada kita maupun Kakashi ataupun orang-orang didekat kita. " gumam Neji lesu. Neji tahu itu, ia sudah memikirkan semua dengan rinci sebelum ia, Sai dan Kiba menyetujui permintaan Kakashi. Tapi belakangan ini, ia sering menerima mimpi buruk tentang kejadian digudang itu. Betapa ia menyesali semuanya, ia benar-benar dilanda gelungan masa lalu yang menyiksa.

"Sudahlah Neji, kau tidak perlu merisaukan masalah itu lagi. Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi, baik dengan kita maupun orang lain." Ujar Kiba. Sai mendengus lalu tertawa seraya menepuk pundak Kiba.

"Yeah, kecuali pada dirimu. Bodoh sekali kau karena meracau tidak jelas pada polisi. Berterimakasih lah pada keadaanmu yang mabuk berat, polisi tidak menanggapi racauan mu tentang gangster Sunagakure atau sebagainya." Gerutu Sai.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tertekan dengan semua itu, pria pucat."

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak bermaksud membawa kembali kenangan tujuh tahun lalu." Gumam Neji memotong sebelum kedua teman lamanya itu bertengkar. Neji menoleh menatap Sai.

"Aku ingin segera menjemput Tenten. bisa Bantu aku memasukan lukisan ini kedalam mobil?"

"Tentu saja, kawan lama. Sampaikan salam dan permintaan maaf dari kami karena tidak bisa datang ke acaranya."

xXx

"Jadi… nanti malam, huh?" Tenten menengadahkan kepalanya, mata hazelnya menangkap sosok Lee yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan… entahlah. Laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih yang menyiksa, tapi ada rasa bahagia dibalik kesedihan itu.

"Ya.. kuharap kau bisa.. well datang dan bertemu beberapa teman lama. Tidak beberapa, sebenarnya aku hanya mengundangmu, Sakura dan-"

"Neji. Ya tentu saja aku akan datang, Tenten." Seru laki-laki itu, memaksakan seulas senyum yang semakin membuat Tenten merasa bersalah.

"Kau tidak perlu tersenyum jika kau tidak ingin, Lee. Ayolah, kau kenal aku." Kata Tenten sambil terkekeh. Lee tertawa singkat lalu tersenyum samar. Mata Lee yang hitam dan hampir menyerupai lingkaran itu, menatap Tenten.

"Aku akan datang.. maksudku, tidak mungkin aku tidak datang sedangkan kau akan berpetualang di Inggris besok." Tenten lagi-lagi terkekeh.

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan langsung pergi besok.. maksudnya tidak benar-benar besok. Pesawatku bisa dikatakan hampir lusa."

"Kau tetap pergi, Tenten. apa bedanya?" Tenten mengerjap kaget. Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. Lee mendesah lirih, lalu menyisirkan rambut hitamnya yang dipotong menyerupai mangkuk.

"Dengar.. aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Ya, aku tahu Lee."

"Tidak. Kau tidak tahu, aku hanya begitu kaget karena.. ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu sejak lama sekali dan kau langsung-"

"Ya. Aku tahu. Dan aku sangat menyesal Lee." Lee tersenyum lemah lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya, lalu melirik ke luar jendela.

"Sepertinya seseorang sudah menunggumu." Tenten mengangkat wajahnya lalu menoleh keluar jendela. Mobil porche cayman hitam Neji sudah terparkir disebrang café, sejak kapan dia ada disana?

"Well.. aku tidak bermaksud. Tadinya aku ingin menelponnya setelah kita-"

"Sudahlah Tenten, tidak apa-apa. Jadi, jam delapan?" Tenten terdiam sejenak, menatap wajah sahabatnya itu lalu tersenyum cerah.

"Baiklah. Aku harus segera pergi, kau tahu banyak sekali yang harus kupersiapkan." Ujar Tenten sambil meraih mantelnya lalu beranjak berdiri. Lee ikut berdiri.

"Perlu bantuanku?" Tenten tertawa renyah. "Kumohon Lee, sekali ini saja aku ingin memperlakukanmu dan Sakura sebagai tamu pesta." Lee terkekeh.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika harus merangkap sebagai kepala koki, tukang bersih-bersih dan tamu pesta."

xXx

Gadis itu melambai kecil kearah Lee yang terlihat masih terduduk dibalik jendela café, lalu menyebrangi jalanan menghampiri Neji yang sudah bersiap menyambutnya disamping pintu penumpang. Setelah berjarak beberapa langkah dari Neji, gadis itu tersenyum, dan seperti biasanya, Neji mengalami kesulitan bernafas selama beberapa sekon.

"Kukira kita sudah punya kesepakatan, tuan Hyuuga?" Goda gadis itu sambil menyeringai kecil, membuat Neji tak kuasa menahan kekehannya.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat itu. Dan itu tidak bisa dikatakan kesepakatan, nyonya panda." Gadis itu terkekeh lembut lalu menyikut rusuk Neji.

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak keberatan, Tuan Hyuuga. Aku masih harus menyiapkan banyak hal."

"Ya, pesta besar memerlukan persiapan luar biasa." Balas Neji sambil membukakan pintu untuk Tenten. gadis itu hanya bisa tersenyum lalu masuk kedalam mobil, Neji pun menutup pintu dan berjalan mengitari mobil menuju pintu pengemudi, dan menghempaskan tubuhnya dibalik kemudi.

Mobil hitam itu melaju menembus jalanan. Tenten melepas lilitan shawl cream yang melilit lehernya, lalu terlihat memeriksa keadaan dua cepol dikepalanya. Neji hanya bisa melirik sesekali menatapi gadis itu. Hingga saat ini, Neji masih tidak percaya bahwa Tenten lah yang sudah membuatnya melangkah keluar dari lingkaran masa lalunya yang mengerikan dan keji. Tentenlah yang sudah menyelamatkannya, Tentenlah yang selalu ada disisinya. Dan Tentenlah yang memenuhi setiap ruang dihatinya saat ini.

"Jika kau terus menerus melirikku seperti itu, bola matamu yang indah itu bisa juling." Kata Tenten sambil tersenyum geli.

"Aku berharap kau tidak perlu memergoki aksi tersembunyiku itu Tenten." Tenten terkekeh seraya mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku mantelnya.

"Baiklah ini daftarnya. Pertama kita harus ke toko perlengkapan pesta untuk membeli beberapa balon dan confetti, jangan Tanya kenapa, Sakura memaksaku untuk menyediakan semua ini."

"Kurasa yang harus kita tuju sekarang adalah rumahku." Kata Neji sambil mengulas senyum yang bisa membuat lusinan wanita jatuh pingsan.

Tapi tidak halnya dengan Tenten, gadis itu menoleh menatap Neji dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Kenapa kita harus kerumahmu?"

"Karena semua yang tertulis di daftarmu itu, sudah direalisasikan dirumahku. Tepatnya diruang tengahku." Mulut Tenten terbuka, gadis itu meninju lengan Neji lalu tertawa tak percaya.

"Kami-sama, Neji. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

"Hei. Tentu saja aku harus melakukannya. Lagipula, aku lebih tahu cara berpesta dibanding siapapun." Tenten mendengus lalu tertawa.

"Jadi kau sudah menjelma menjadi seorang party animal atau semacamnya?" Neji tertawa renyah. "Tidak tentu tidak. Kau tahu situs wikipedia? Atau wikihow? Kita bisa menemukan apa saja yang tidak kita ketahui disana." Tenten hanya bisa terkekeh dan menoleh menatap Neji, dengan senyuman kecil dibibirnya.

**Yayy bagaimana sejauh inii? sudah ketauan siapa mafia yang ada di chappy 1? hehe... disini udh keluar hampir semua chara nya tinggal beberapa chara pendukung yang akan keluar di chappy berikutnyaa hehe. sejauh ini gimana tanggapan kalian? apa ada yang ngerasa fic ini aneh? huhu harap dimaklumi ya karena author masih sangat pemula dan kurang berpengalaman dlm membuat fic yg keluar dari genre drama/romance xixixi. okee segini ajaa bacotan author sampai ketemu di chappy selanjutnya :D keep reviewing n reading guys CIAO XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Mashasi Kishimoto**

**Warning: typos, alur campuran, etc**

**NejiTen**

**Couple words from author:**

**Holla minna-san! apa kabar? oh iya author mau mengucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan hehe, semoga fic ini bisa menemani para readers untuk membunuh waktu nunggu adzan maghrib xixixi. yap sedikit spoiler, di chappy 3 ini udh mulai konflik nya hehehe. author pengen bikin fic ini endingnya unexpected biar seru gitcuw hehehe. oke seperti biasa, bagi yang log in author bales di pm yaa (yang review log in dua2nya huhuhu) okeyy langsung ajaya chappy 3**

Chapter 3

Mata hazel Tenten menatap lurus kedepan, menatap refleksi dirinya yang terpampang dicermin ukuran tubuh yang bersandar dihadapannya. Ia akui, Neji memang sangat mengenalnya. Laki-laki itu tahu betul warna dan model apa yang cocok untuk membalut tubuh Tenten. tenten terlihat manis dan feminim dengan dress selutut berwarna dasar krem dan motiv bunga-bunga berwarna maroon dibagian bawahnya. Mini dress yang sederhana, tapi nyaman dan berwarna, bahannya terasa lembut dikulit Tenten dan tidak terlalu mencekik. Sayangnya, dress ini tidak berlengan dan menampakan sebagian besar lengan dan leher Tenten. Sedari ia kecil, Tenten sangat tidak nyaman mempertontonkan bagian tubuhnya yang seharusnya tertutup. Dan Neji tentunya mengetahui hal itu, karena ia menyiapkan sebuah blazer denim berwarna biru pudar yang terlihat sangat pas dengan dress yang Tenten kenakan.

Tenten tersenyum. Ini bukanlah acara besar, ia hanya mengundang Sakura dan Lee. Sebenarnya ia juga mengundang Kiba dan Sai, sahabat sejati Neji. Tetapi dua laki-laki itu nampaknya tidak bisa hadir. Mengingat Sai dan Kiba membuat Tenten teringat akan masa lalu kekasihnya, Neji. Sangat sulit menerima semuanya, mengetahui bahwa masa lalu kekasihmu tidaklah sebaik yang dimiliki orang lain. Bahwa kekasihmu memiliki masa lalu yang suram dan gelap. Tenten mendesah lirih.

'Sudahlah Tenten, kau sudah memutuskan untuk menerima semua itu. Lalu apa? Semua orang punya masa lalu masing-masing. Dan itu adalah masa lalu. Lagipula, Neji, Sai dan Kiba sudah tidak seperti itu lagi, mereka menyesal dan sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik.' Batin Tenten.

Ya, Tenten mengetahui semuanya. Saat itu, ketika mereka baru saja lulus dari sekolah menengah. Neji mengajak Tenten untuk mampir kerumahnya, dikawasan mansion Hyuuga. Tepatnya dirumah ini, rumah dimana Neji selalu tinggal sendirian, semenjak ayah dan ibunya meninggal saat ia masih berumur tujuh tahun. Disinilah Neji, Kiba dan Sai menceritakan semuanya secara rinci. Awalnya sulit bagi Tenten untuk menerima semua itu, tapi Tenten sadar, semua orang pasti membuat kesalahan dimasa lalu, yang tidak akan mereka lakukan lagi dimasa depan. Terbukti sekarang, mereka semua sudah menjalani hidup menjadi orang yang lebih baik.

Semua sudah mengarah ke yang lebih baik. Dimulai dari Neji yang membawa klan Hyuuga menjadi klan yang paling dipercaya dalam industri perminyakan Konoha. Lalu Sai yang saat ini memiliki banyak studio di lima Negara bagian Jepang. Dan Kiba, ya setidaknya laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk pulih dan mengikuti rehabilitasi ketergantungan alcohol. Tidak ingin merusak suasana, Tenten menghela nafas panjang lalu menegakan tubuhnya. Masa lalu Neji tidak akan mengganggunya lagi.

Tenten memeriksa kedua cepol bulat dikepalanya untuk terakhir kali, lalu membalikan tubuhnya dan melangkah keluar. Dengan hati-hati, gadis itu berjalan menuruni tangga. Mata hazelnya bisa melihat semua orang yang ia sayangi berkumpul disana, diruang keluarga rumah Neji. Neji dan Lee terlihat sedang berbincang, ketara sekali bahwa baik Neji maupun Lee berusaha untuk terlihat akrab untuk Tenten. Sakura menoleh ketika menyadari kehadiran Tenten.

"Ini dia si pemilik pesta." Ujar Sakura yang beranjak bangun dan berjalan menghampiri Tenten. tenten tersenyum kecil lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya, menyambut pelukan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau terlihat cantik sekali, Tenten." gumam Sakura. Tenten terkekeh lalu menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan Sakura.

"Terimakasih Sakura." Kedua gadis itu melangkah bergabung dengan Neji dan Lee yang pandangannya mengikuti gerak-gerik Tenten.

"Terimakasih karena kalian semua mau datang." Ucap Tenten sambil tersenyum senang. Neji tersenyum kecil, lalu berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Tenten. laki-laki itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ketika berdiri tepat disamping Tenten.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Bisiknya. Tenten mengerjap menatap Neji lalu tersenyum geli. Sementara Neji meraih tangan Tenten dan mengajaknya keruang tempatnya bekerja. Begitu mereka sampai, Tenten hanya bisa terkesima. Sebuah kanvas berisikan lukisan dirinya tertempel didinding ruang kerja Neji. Gadis itu menoleh lalu memeluk Neji.

"Kuharap lukisan itu bisa membuatmu tidak begitu merindukanku." Neji terkekeh lalu menepuk punggung Tenten.

"Lukisan itu memang bagus, tapi tidak cukup bagus untuk bisa membuatku tidak merindukanmu." Tenten tertawa kecil lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Apakah kau sedih karena aku pergi?" Tanya Tenten dengan nada sendu. Neji terdiam sejenak lalu menjawab.

"Bukan hanya aku yang sedih atas kepergianmu, Tenten. Sakura dan Lee juga sedih. Tapi sangat tidak adil dan tidak menyenangkan jika kau membuang kesempatan emas itu hanya karena mementingkan sisi melankolis kami semua."

"Aku tahu itu." Gumam Tenten menundukan kepala. Neji menunduk menatap Tenten, lalu menjulurkan tangannya untuk membelai pipi Tenten.

"Maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku?" Tenten menengadahkan kepalanya, pipinya terasa panas ketika bersentuhan dengan jemari Neji.

"Apa?"

"Berjanjilah kau akan menjaga dirimu sendiri disana. Berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja." Neji mendengus frustasi.

"Kau tahu. Kau bisa memintaku untuk ikut bersamamu ke Inggris. Aku dengan senang hati mengikutimu, kemanapun kau pergi."

"Dan mengubahmu menjadi seekor anjing penurut yang hanya bisa mengikutiku? Kami-sama Neji, kau baru saja mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Menjadi orang paling terpercaya diklanmu, bahkan di Konoha. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kehilangan semua itu." Tenten mendesah lirih lalu meremas tangan Neji yang menggenggam pipinya.

"Aku berjanji akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan bertemu diliburan musim semi, hanya dua bulan dari sekarang Neji. Kita bisa melewati ini. Percayalah, aku akan kembali." Ujar Tenten lembut. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut, yang membuat kekhawatiran yang membekukan hati Neji perlahan mencair. Laki-laki itu mengusap pipi Tenten dengan ibu jarinya lalu tersenyum menyerah.

"Apa lagi yang bisa kuperbuat?" Tenten terkekeh, sementara Neji meremas kotak kecil yang sedari tadi ada didalam saku celananya. "Lebih baik kita kembali sebelum Sakura dan Lee pulang karena mengira kita berdua menelantarkan tamu pesta." Neji tersenyum geli lalu mengangguk. Jadi mereka pun kembali ke ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa berbentuk L milik Neji. Sofa itu berbahan kulit dan nyaman. Dihadapan mereka, ada banyak sekali makanan tidak sehat berupa pizza, lasagna, beberapa bunkus keripik kentang berukuran raksasa dan beberapa botol scotch.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan pertama? Aku bawa beberapa film bersamaku." Ujar Lee sambil meletakan beberapa film didekat makanan-makanan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain beberapa permainan dulu sebelum menonton film-film mu yang sepertinya bersuasana sedih." Seru Sakura.

"Aku setuju denganh Sakura." Timpal Tenten sambil tersenyum geli. Lee mendengus lalu menatap Neji, memohon dukungan.

"Ayolah kawan, kita sesama lelaki disini." Ucapnya. Neji mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Sepertinya aku mendukung para wanita malam ini, maafkan aku kawan." Sakura dan Tenten tertawa renyah sementara Lee mendramatisir kesedihannya.

Akhirnya mereka memilih untuk bermain Chocolatte Roulette. Sejenis Rusian Roulette tanpa benda tajam tentunya. Kita hanya harus memakan coklat secara random, semua bola-bola coklat itu berisi krim yang rasanya berbeda-beda. Manis, sedikit gurih dan bahkan pedas dan asin. Diakhir permainan, Neji harus menahan rasa kesalnya karena mendapatkan bola coklat dengan krim asin dan pedas selama permainan.

Ditengah-tengah keseruan kecil itu, ponsel Neji berdering keras. Neji menggeram kesal, mengutuk orang yang merusak momen yang berharga bagi Tenten, lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya. Hiashi. Neji memutar kedua bola mata lavendernya lalu menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga.

"Ya, Hiashi-sama." Seketika suasana sunyi ketika nama sang pemimpin klan nomor satu di Konoha disebut.

"Ya, aku bisa mendengar anda, ada apa, Hiashi-sama?" Tanya Neji yang bergegas berdiri dan melangkah menuju ruang kerjanya. Tenten hanya bisa menatap kepergian Neji dengan tatapan murung. Menjadi orang kepercayaan diklan besar tidaklah selalu menyenangkan. Terkadang hal itu bisa merusak momen penting bersama keluarga atau kekasihmu. Tak jarang Tenten mengalaminya, tidak jarang Neji harus membatalkan kencan mereka karena ada pertemuan mendadak atau pekerjaan baru yang harus Neji selesaikan hari itu juga. Seperti mengetahui suasana hati sahabatnya, Lee berkata.

"Tidak apa-apa Tenten. itu bukan masalah besar. Mungkin sang pemimpin klan hanya membutuhkan seseorang untuk diajak mengobrol." Tenten tersenyum berterima kasih kepada Lee. Beberapa menit kemudian, Neji kembali. Sebelum Neji berkata apa-apa, Tenten sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi. Neji menghela nafas penuh frustasi lalu menatap Tenten dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Aku lupa hari ini ada pertemuan klan-klan penyokong industri sumber daya alam se Jepang yang diselenggarakan di Hokage mansion." Gumam Neji tanpa ditanya. Laki-laki itu memijat tengkuknya lalu duduk disebelah Tenten, menggenggam tangan Tenten.

"Jadi sampai dimana permainan kita tadi?" Tanya Neji, berusaha untuk mengembalikan keadaan. Tenten menghela nafas panjang lalu menatap Neji lekat. "Pergilah Neji, mereka membutuhkanmu. Kau harus mempresentasikan hasil meeting mu tadi siang bukan?" Neji mendengus kesal.

"Aku benar-benar lupa akan pertemuan itu. Kenapa aku bisa melupakannya?" gerutu Neji memarahi dirinya sendiri yang jarang sekali pelupa seperti ini. Tenten menggeleng lalu menyentuh tangan Neji.

"Tidak apa-apa, pergilah." Neji menatap Tenten. Lalu kembali menggeram kesal. "Aku akan kembali secepat yang ku bisa, oke?" Tenten tersenyum lemah lalu mengangguk. Melihat senyuman itu membuat Neji kembali dilanda kekesalan, laki-laki itu menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mencium kening Tenten. lalu segera berdiri dan menoleh menatap Lee.

"Bisa aku bicara denganmu sebentar, Lee?" Lee mengerjap menatap Neji, setelah menatap Tenten, Lee mengangguk lalu melangkah keluar.

"Tenang saja Neji, kami akan menemani Tenten sampai kau kembali." Ucap Sakura, berusaha menenangkan Neji. Neji tersenyum singkat lalu menyambar tuxedo nya dan melangkah panjang menyusul Lee. Laki-laki berambut mangkuk itu sudah berdiri disamping mobil Neji.

"Ada apa, Neji?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, untuk tiga jam kedepan ini aku menitipkan Tenten padamu. Kau harus bersumpah demi Kami-sama, kau harus melindungi Tenten, kau mengerti, Lee?" Lee menatap Neji dengan tatapan tak percaya. Neji yang biasanya terdengar logis dan cuek kini lebih terdengar seperti maniak.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Neji? Apa kau baik-baik saja? sepertinya coklat-coklat itu mulai mengganggu otakmu, kau ingin aku mengantarmu ke Hokage mansion?"

"Aku tidak sedang main-main, Lee." Geram Neji sambil melemparkan tatapan tajam kearah laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Lakukan saja, oke." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Neji melangkah menghampiri porche Cayman nya dan bergegas masuk. Mobil itupun melesat pergi meninggalkan Lee yang berdiri kebingungan.

xXx

Neji menyelesaikan presentase nya dengan sangat cepat, hampir sepuluh menit. Dan sepertinya hal itu tidak menimbulkan rasa kecewa diantara tamu-tamu yang datang. Mereka semua bertepuk tangan dan tak henti-hentinya memperbincangkan kejeniusan Hyuuga yang satu itu. Setelah berjabat tangan dengan beberapa orang yang dianggap penting dalam per realisasian presentase itu, Neji bergegas keluar. Tapi ia tidak bisa lolos karena Hiashi memergokinya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat buru-buru sekali, Neji?" Neji mendengus kesal. Ia tidak bisa berkata bahwa ia lebih memilih untuk menghadiri pesta perpisahan Tenten dibandingkan pesta pertemuan investor-investor dan petinggi lima Negara bagian terbesar.

"Anda tahu benar bahwa saya tidak bisa begitu menikmati pesta. Jadi saya berencana untuk segera pulang setelah selesai menjalankan tugas saya. Hiashi-sama." Jawab Neji dengan nada patuh. Hiashi meraih dua gelas sampanye yang disodorkan oleh pelayan, lalu menyodorkannya kearah Neji.

"Ayolah Neji. Kau tidak perlu menjadi kaku seperti itu. Cobalah untuk bersantai." Dengan berat hati Neji meraih gelas itu. Hiashi tersenyum puas.

"Kemarilah, aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan gubernur Amegakure dan beberapa putrinya yang menawan." Neji menggeram kecil lalu mengikuti Hiashi untuk duduk bersama sang gubernur beserta dua orang putrinya. Neji hanya duduk dan sesekali menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan langsung kepadanya. Hati Neji tiba-tiba saja dilanda kekalutan. Ia khawatir akan keadaan Tenten, perasaan tidak enak membelengu hatinya. Terlebih ketika matanya menangkap sekelebat warna merah. Sang kazekage Sunagakure. Neji langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan singkat kepada Tenten.

_"Katakan kau baik-baik saja, Tenten."_ dua menit kemudian Tenten membalas.

_"Aku baik-baik saja Neji, kami sedang menonton the breakfast club yang Lee bawa tadi. Sakura dan Lee mulai menangis. Ada apa?" _Neji baru hendak menjawab pesan singkat Tenten, sebelum putri dari gubernur Amegakure menyentuh tangannya dan menyodorkan segelas sampanye kepadanya.

"Maukah anda bersulang denganku, tuan Hyuuga?" Neji berdeham kecil lalu meraih gelas miliknya yang tadi diberikan oleh Hiashi.

"Dengan senang hati."

xXx

Mata lavender Neji menatap tajam kearah jalanan yang sudah gelap. Laki-laki itu melirik ke jam tangan Rolex peraknya yang melingkar ditangan kanan. Sudah hampir jam satu pagi.

"Sial." Geramnya sambil mencengkram kemudi. Shion, putri gubernur itu membuat Neji terjebak di pesta sial itu selama beberapa jam. Gadis berambut pirang itu tak henti-hentinya berbicara dan membuat Neji nyaris berteriak frustasi karenanya. Ia bahkan tidak membiarkan Neji menyentuh ponselnya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa menyelinap keluar dan tidak mengetahui kabar Tenten. hebat sekali.

'Oh sudahlah Neji. Hanya karena kau mengalami banyak mimpi buruk disetiap tidurmu, bukan berarti kau harus se maniak ini dengan Tenten.' Neji menghembuskan nafas lega ketika suara kecil itu muncul dikepalanya. Ia bersyukur karena sisi realistis masih ada diotaknya. Tenten berada dirumahnya, bersama Sakura dan Lee. Tidak akan ada pencuri atau gangster manapun yang berani menerobos masuk kedalam kawasan klan Hyuuga. Meski begitu, Neji tahu bahwa dirinya tidak akan merasa tenang sebelum melihat keadaan Tenten dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Neji menghela nafas lega ketika sudah sampai dikawasan Hyuuga mansion. Tapi kelegaannya hanya berlangsung sebentar. Tiga mobil polisi dan dua mobil ambulans terlihat terparkir didepan rumahnya. Jantung Neji bergedup kencang, laki-laki itu segera memarkirkan mobilnya dan bergegas keluar.

Dengan perasaan kacau, Neji setengah berlari menuju rumahnya. Seorang laki-laki berseragam polisi menghadang Neji ketika ia sudah memasuki pekarangan rumahnya.

"Anda Hyuuga Neji?"

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Neji tanpa merasa perlu menjawab pertanyaan polisi itu. Si polisi menghela nafas panjang.

"Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, kami menerima panggilan darurat dari kediaman anda. Saudara Rock Lee, si penelpon, mengatakan bahwa mereka baru saja selesai menikmati film the breakfast club ketika tiga orang berpakaian serba hitam menerobos masuk kedalam property anda." Mata Neji membulat. Laki-laki itu melangkah melewati si polisi. Yang ada dikepalanya hanyalah Tenten. ia harus melihat keadaan Tenten sekarang.

Bisa Neji lihat beberapa polisi terlihat tengah mencatat dan memfoto bagian depan rumah Neji. Laki-laki itu melangkah panjang menuju ambulans, disana Lee tengah duduk sambil menatap kosong kearah tanah.

"Dimana Tenten?" Tanya Neji dengan suara tajam. Lee tidak bergeming, matanya yang hampa menatap lurus ke rerumputan. Si polisi menghela nafas lalu menghampiri Neji.

"Tuan Hyuuga. Baik Lee maupun Haruno tidak bisa diajak berbicara sekarang ini. Mereka shock hebat setelah menceritakan semuanya. Jadi saya mohon dengarkan saya sebentar." Neji memutar tubuhnya, dan memberikan sipolisi tatapan membunuh yang membuat polisi itu mundur satu langkah.

"Mereka mengatakan, bahwa ketiga pria itu masuk dengan memecahkan kaca pintu depan kediaman anda dan menerobos masuk. Mereka langsung membawa kekasih anda keluar. Saudara Lee dan saudari Haruno berusaha melawan mereka tapi mereka membawa senjata. Saya menemukan bukti kekerasan pada saudara Lee dan Saudari Haruno yang berarti bahwa ketiga pria tak dikenal ini menyerang mereka sebelum akhirnya membawa saudari Tenten pergi." Neji hanya bisa terdiam. Kata-kata si polisi berputar-putar dikepalanya.

Pria dengan masker menyerang Tenten. pikiran Neji langsung mengaju kepada mafia Sunagakure. Jantung Neji terasa melambat seraya kenyataan pahit yang menghempaskan tubuhnya ketanah. Kenyataan bahwa apa yang ia dan teman-temannya lakukan sudah membangkitkan dendam lama yang selama ini bersembunyi.

**Yakk! Tenten menghilang! Wuhaaa Neji keliatannya shock banget yaa, sampe si polisinya takut hehe. di chappy ini, ceritanya Neji mau purpose Tenten pas mereka diruang kerja ituu (pas Neji nunjukin lukisannya Sai) tapi gajadi karena Neji mau purpose nya nanti aja pas Tenten pulang, tapi Tenten keburu ngilang huu sedihh. kira-kira dimanakah si Tenten? siapa yang nyulik dan nyerang Lee serta Sakura? apa bener mafia suna mau bales dendam? tapi kenapa baru sekarang mereka bales dendam? nantikan di chappy selanjutnyaa hehehe. CIAAOO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: Mashasi Kishimoto**

**Warning: typos, late updated, etc**

**NejiTen slight LeeTen**

**Couple Words from author:**

**Holla minna! Maaf sekali author baru sempet apdet chappy 4. karena modem author error dan author mulai disibukan dengan sekolah (maklum tahun ini author udah kelas tiga hehe) oh iya author kemaren baru ulangtahun loh (promosi abaikan aja) hehehe. okee, sekali lagi author mau minta maaf dan berterimakasih atas para readers, baik yang mereview ataupun engga. author mau minta maaf kalo seandainya fic author yang ini sangat absurd dan terlalu maksain sampe gamasuk akal :( karena author sama sekali belum berpengalaman dengan genre crime. hehehe... okay, sampe disini aja bacotan author. review akan dibalas di pm yaa... ini dia chappy 4~~**

Chapter 4

Neji mematikan mesin mobilnya lalu menoleh kesamping. Kearah sebuah jendela apartemen dilantai dua. Laki-laki itu segera melepaskan lilitan sabuk pengaman dan bergegas keluar. Dengan langkah penuh amarah, Neji melangkah memasuki apartemen itu dan menekan bel intercom. Suara yang ia kenal dengan baik terdengar dari sana.

"S-siapa?" Bisa Neji dengan rasa ketakutan didalam suara itu.

"Ini aku. Cepat buka pintunya." Jawab Neji singkat. Pintu pun terbuka, Lee menatap Neji dengan tatapan takut dan sedih lalu mempersilahkan Neji masuk. Apartemen Lee tidak terlalu besar, dan berantakan. Neji hanya berdiri didekat pintu sampai akhirnya Lee duduk di sofa lalu menegak bir kalengan.

"Kau sudah dengar ceritanya, Neji." Kata Lee dengan suara berat dan penuh tekanan.

"Tidak darimu." Jawab Neji tajam. "Siapa tiga pria ini, Lee?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Bagaimana penampilan mereka?" Tanya Neji. Lee menjawab sambil menunduk menatap kaleng digenggamannya.

"Tinggi, seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi. Bermasker kain hitam dan ada lambang Sunagakure dimasker mereka." Jawab Lee. Neji sudah mendengarnya dari polisi tadi pagi. Bahwa kemungkinan orang yang menculik Tenten adalah criminal Sunagakure.

"Aku sudah tahu itu."

"Lalu apalagi yang ingin kau ketahui?" Tanya Lee frustasi.

"Semuanya. Pasti ada ciri khas lainnya. Senjata yang digunakan? Bahasa? Aksen? Apapun selain lambang itu. Sial, Lee semua orang didunia ini bisa mengenakan lambang itu!" Seru Neji yang mulai dilanda rasa frustasi. Lee mendengus lalu tertawa hambar, sementara Neji melangkah kearah Lee dan mencengkram kerah baju Lee, mengangkat laki-laki itu sampai berdiri.

"Kau sudah bersumpah untuk melindunginya." Geram Neji dengan nada mematikan. Neji menatap Lee dengan penuh amarah. Kami-sama, ia sudah membuat Lee bersumpah untuk melindunginya barang beberapa jam saja. Kenapa laki-laki itu tidak bisa melakukannya? Neji menghela nafas, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mencekik Lee sampai mati, lalu melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Kami-sama Lee, hanya sekitar empat jam aku meninggalkan Tenten padamu, dan dia sudah menghilang?"

"Kenapa kau tidak jaga sendiri saja Tenten kesayanganmu itu?" Neji melayangkan kepalannya ke rahang Lee, membuat tubuh laki-laki berambut mangkuk itu menghantam sofa dengan keras lalu terduduk disana.

"Aku akan melakukannya kalau saja Hiashi tidak menyuruhku pergi." Geramnya penuh amarah. Lee menyentuh rahangnya yang berdenyut lalu menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Oke? Aku tidak cukup kuat melindunginya." Seru Lee dengan suara penuh nada penyesalan dan frustasi. Air mata mulai menggenangi matanya yang nyaris membentuk lingkaran itu.

"Aku ingin melindunginya, aku berusaha melindunginya. Tanpa kau minta pun aku akan selalu melindunginya! Tapi aku tidak bisa… yang terjadi semalam benar-benar tiba-tiba dan… dan mereka mengalahkanku! Kau pikir seberapa frustasinya aku karenanya?! Melihat salah satu dari mereka menampar Tenten didepan mata kepalaku sendiri dan menyeretnya keluar seperti binatang?! Kami-sama! Bukan hanya kau yang mencintai Tenten! tapi aku juga mencintainya, Neji!" Lee menghela nafas panjang lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya.

Sementara Neji hanya terdiam, menatap Lee yang terlihat terengah-engah karena berusaha menahan sesegukan. Neji tahu tentang perasaan Lee pada Tenten-nya, ia tahu bahwa laki-laki berambut mangkuk itu mencintai kekasihnya sejak lama sekali. Dan Neji yakin betul akan perasaan Lee yang melihat kejadian itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Maka, Neji pun menghela nafas panjang dan berkata.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu sangat berat untukmu. Tapi kita harus mengesampingkan masalah pribadi terlebih dahulu, Lee. Ini semua demi Tenten. itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan." Neji memutar tubuhnya lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu apartemen.

"Jika kau punya informasi yang bisa membantuku. Telpon aku." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Neji bergegas keluar dari apartemen Lee. Sementara Lee kembali menangis meraung ketika Neji akhirnya keluar dari apartemennya.

xXx

Kiba dan Sai hanya bisa terdiam menatapi sahabatnya yang tengah menegak sebotol Chivas Regal. Mereka sudah mendengar berita tentang penyerangan itu, berita itu cepat sekali tersebar dimedia. Sai benar-benar terkejut saat membaca berita itu dikoran harian, sementara Kiba tak bisa berkata-kata saat Sai menelponnya dan mengabarinya tentang berita itu.

Mereka tahu betul bahwa Neji sangat mencintai Tenten. lebih dari apapun didunia ini. Tenten sudah menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidup Neji setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal. Dan kini, Neji benar-benar merasa tidak punya siapapun kecuali kedua sahabat setianya.

"Biar kuambilkan kau satu botol lagi." Ujar Kiba sambil beranjak berdiri dan meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya. Neji masih membisu, mata lavendernya menatap kosong lurus kedepan. Sai tidak pernah melihat sahabatnya sekacau ini, bahkan setelah mereka melakukan itu, Neji tidak terlihat sehancur ini.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?"Tanya Sai yang akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan berita itu.

"Tidak ada yang penting." Jawab Neji dengan suara parau. Neji memejamkan matanya seraya menghela nafas panjang.

"Sudah kukira mimpi tentang masa lalu itu adalah pertanda." Sai mendengus. "Ayolah Neji, sejak kapan kau jadi percaya takhayul."

"Setelah tiga mafia Sunagakure merusak rumahku dan membawa kekasihku bersama mereka." Jawab Neji tajam. Sai terdiam.

"Baru saja kemarin aku berkata bahwa aku tidak ingin Tenten mengalami hal buruk karena masa lalu ku dan semalam.. semalam dia.." Neji mendesah lirih lalu memijit keningnya. Hatinya hancur. Ialah penyebab semua ini. Masa lalunya yang menyebabkan semua ini. Ketamakan mereka bertiga yang menyebabkan semua ini.

"Apa kau yakin cerita dari Lee itu benar?"

"Tidak mungkin Lee mengungkit soal mafia Sunagakure kalau mereka tidak benar-benar muncul dihadapannya dan menculik Tenten. Darimana ia tahu? Ini semua masuk akal, Sai. Kita sudah mengambil apa yang berharga dipihak mereka, dan sekarang mereka mengambil apa yang berharga bagiku."

"Tapi bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui Tenten?" Neji mendengus kesal. "Entahlah. Bisa saja mereka mengirim intel untuk memata-matai kita selama ini. Entahlah!" Sai mendesah lirih, ia tahu berdebat dengan Neji saat ini hanya akan membuat Neji semakin frustasi. Tak lama, Kiba kembali dengan tiga botol Chivas regal dan menyodorkannya kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"Tidak. Kiba. Aku tidak ingin berada dalam keadaan mabuk ketika polisi menelponku." Ujar Neji. Kiba mengangkat kedua bahunya, lalu mulai menegak isi botol minuman keras itu. Tiba-tiba ponsel Neji berdering lumayan keras, Neji langsung menarik keluar ponselnya. Mata lavendernya mulai membaca huruf-huruf yang tertera dilayar ponselnya yang berkedip. Hokage.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Tanya Neji tanpa basa-basi. Ia sedang tidak ingin repot-repot bersopan santun dengan siapapun, termasuk dengan Hokage yang merupakan teman lamanya. Mereka berada dikampus yang sama saat itu, jadi tidak masalah bukan jika Neji memanggil sang Hokage yang terhormat dengan namanya?

"Dengar, Neji. Aku mendengar berita dari tim intel yang kukirim untuk membantu pencarian Tenten." Jantung Neji berdegup kencang. Tetapi wajah Neji tetap kosong, laki-laki itu bertanya dengan nada hampa.

"Apa berita yang mereka bawakan?" Neji bisa mendengar, Naruto menghela nafas disebrang sana.

"Mereka berhasil menemukannya, Neji. Mereka berhasil menemukan jasadnya."

xXx

Dengan tatapan tak percaya, mata lavender Neji menatap lurus kesana, kearah seenggok tubuh manusia tanpa nyawa yang terbaring kaku dihadapannya. Neji tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia merasa begitu sedih, hingga hatinya terasa terkuras. Ia merasa kosong, bagaikan cangkang yang ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya. Ia merasa begitu sedihnya, hingga merasa kaku dan tak dapat bergerak. Dan ketika mata lavendernya menatap wajah itu, satu-satunya bagian tubuh yang tidak tertutup sehelai kain, semua emosinya meledak. Rasa sedih nan pedih ikut keluar bersama bulir air mata yang jatuh dari mata indahnya. Neji meremas kotak kecil yang sudah lama berada disaku celananya, lalu menariknya keluar.

Laki-laki itu menyeret langkahnya mendekat. Tangan Neji yang bergetar terulur untuk meraih tangan Tenten yang terbujur kaku disebelah tubuhnya, menarik tangan itu dengan hati-hati keluar dari balutan kain. Mata lavender laki-laki itu menatap tangan Tenten, melihat kulit tangannya yang pucat dan membiru. Dengan hati-hati Neji mengeluarkan benda didalam kotak yang ia bawa, lalu menyematkannya di jari manis Tenten. Sebuah cincin emas putih bertahtakan berlian melingkar dijari manis Tenten. sebenarnya, Neji sudah menyiapkannya sejak lama, ia berencana untuk segera melamar Tenten. tapi harus tertunda karena beasiswa itu. Meski begitu, Neji tetap berencana untuk melamar Tenten malam itu, malam pesta perpisahan Tenten yang diselenggarakan dirumah Neji, malam dimana tiga pria serba hitam itu menculik dan membunuh Tenten.

'Tak apa Neji, Tenten hanya akan pergi selama beberapa tahun, dan setelah ia menjadi seorang sarjana, ia akan kembali dan kalian bisa menikah.' Itulah kata-kata yang ia gunakan untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri ketika Tenten memberitahukannya bahwa Oxford menerima beasiswanya. Tapi sekarang, Neji tidak bisa memikirkan satu katapun untuk menyemangati dirinya. Tenten tidak akan pernah kembali. Mereka tidak akan bisa bersama.

Dengan hati-hati Neji mengembalikan tangan Tenten ke balik helaian kain. Laki-laki itu menatap wajah Tenten yang pucat. Mulai sekarang, ia tidak akan bisa melihat sepasang bola mata hazel nut yang cerah itu membalas tatapannya, ia tidak akan bisa melihat senyuman indah di bibir mungil itu, ia juga tidak akan bisa mendengar suara yang bagaikan dentingan lonceng itu. Tangan Neji terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Tenten, tubuhnya tersentak kecil ketika ujung jemarinya bersentuhan dengan wajah Tenten yang dingin. Wajah Neji tetap datar, namun air mata mulai menggenangi mata indahnya. Laki-laki itu menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Tenten lalu memejamkan kedua matanya ketika bibirnya menyentuh bibir Tenten yang terkatup rapat.

Ia tidak akan bisa merasakannya. Neji tidak akan bisa merasakan kehangatan bibir itu setiap kali menyambut bibirnya, ia tidak akan bisa merasakan bibir itu membalas ciumannya lagi. Air matanya jatuh ketika fakta-fakta itu berputar dikepalanya. Fakta bahwa Tenten sudah pergi dan tidak akan kembali. Setelah mencium kekasihnya yang tidak akan pernah membalas ciumannya itu, Neji menarik kepalanya menjauh lalu dengan mata yang basah oleh air mata, menatap lubang menganga dikening Tenten. lubang itu terbuka dan gelap, seperti lubang yang ada dihatinya saat ini. Seperti lubang yang ia lihat di kening Kankuro tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Kini rasa sedih yang berkecamuk didalam relung Neji berubah. Orang-orang Sunagakure itu sudah kembali mengobarkan genderang perang dimasa lalu. dan Neji berani bersumpah bahwa ia tidak akan tinggal diam.

**yap chappy 4... Huhuhu ga seperti fic author yang sebelum-sebelumnya, fic yang satu ini lebih terfokus sama abang Neji... tapi Tenten bakal tetep muncul kok di chappy2 berikutnya tenang aja :) hehe, gimananih pendapat readers tentang chappy 4? dan overall fanfic satu ini? author bener2 bingung harus lanjutin atau delete aja ;( author gapedee huaa.. oke segini aja dehyaa, sampai bertemu di chappy 5 minna (itupun kalo author masih pede ngelanjutin ini fic hehehe) :")**


End file.
